Embaraçada Ternura!
by rafasgc
Summary: Após horas de jogo, Goten decidira cessar a brincadeira, pois desejava ter uma conversa com o pai; daquelas de "homem para homem".


**Dragon Ball** não me **pertence**, e sim **a Akira Toriyama**.

TERNURA

Cores.

Cores por todo o lado, pintando o chão e a parede branca da sala com as mais diversas variações entre tons pastéis aos mais vibrantes.

Son Chichi descia os degraus da escada devagar, observando com certo fascínio cada ação dos seus tão idênticos Saiyajins, concentrados no jogo eletrônico de combinação entre cores, movimentos e sons, que Bulma desenvolvera recentemente.

Um sorriso se abrira em seus lábios e amor transbordara em seu peito ao se deparar com aquele raro momento de paz.

Paz, a qual, do rompimento da aurora a despedida do luar, desejara ter ao longo de sete anos.

Paz que seu trio de guerreiros não titubeariam tão pouco em fazer o necessário para oferecerem a gerações vindouras. E era esta peculiar característica "kamikaze" que ela mais temia.

Sua atenção foi desviada para a janela, quando uma longa buzina soara anunciando a chegada de uma animada mulher de cabelos azuis-turquesa ao lado de uma linda loira com seu habitual semblante fechado.

— Bom, eu já estou indo. Bulma e 18 chegaram — avisou em alto e firme tom, devido ao barulho do console; este, que fora pausado de imediato. — Tem certeza que ficarão bem? — temerosa, ela perguntou pela milésima vez.

— É claro que sim — Goku respondeu, terno e suave, direcionando os negros olhos aos da mulher. Se a junção amor + respeito pudesse ser representado por um olhar, aquele de fato seria um ótimo exemplo. — Além disso, você estará de volta logo a noite. Não se preocupe, Chi. Eu sei cuidar do nosso filho, não é Goten? — o Saiyajin sorriu confiante, bagunçando ainda mais os cabelos do filho com a mão. O pequeno abriu um amplo sorriso e assentira firme com a cabeça.

Chichi respirou fundo, caminhou em direção a porta e a abriu deveras receosa em sair de casa e deixar o caçula sob os cuidados do marido.

Lembrava-se com exatidão o que ocorrera com seu Gohan. E se algum delinquente alienígena aparecesse novamente? Seu corpo estremecia só de imaginar. Contudo, era casada com o homem mais forte da terra, afinal. Deveria confiar.

— Se comportem. Amo vocês! — lançou alguns beijos aos dois e, após fechar a porta, correu até o carro convertível que a esperava, gritando animadamente: — Miigaas, suas loucas!

Após horas de jogo, Goten decidira cessar a brincadeira, pois desejava ter uma conversa com o pai; daquelas de "homem para homem".

Aproveitara a ausência da mãe, sempre tão rígida e correta, para fazê-lo uma pergunta.

Há tempos procurava uma resposta que todos pareciam saber, menos ele.

— Papai — com os bracinhos cruzados nas costas e um pouco sem jeito, o minisaiyajin chamou-lhe a atenção.

— Oi — disse Goku, se jogando sobre o sofá.

— Como são feitos os bebês?

Ao ouvir aquela pergunta tão direta e inesperada, o Son mais velho se pôs em ereta postura no susto; engasgando com sua própria saliva.

O que responderia? Não poderia simplesmente dizer a verdade. Esta, que só entendeu de fato quando se casara com Chichi no 23º torneio de artes marciais, em que ambos participaram.

— Papai, por que não me responde? — Goten cruzou os braços e tombou a cabeça para o lado, desconfiado com a expressão rubra e mais confusa do que o habitual do pai.

— É complicado filho — respondeu Goku, todo embaralhado, coçando a cabeça ao se perguntar em pensamento: Qual seria o motivo para aquela curiosidade toda?

— Fazer? Ter? Por que? — o minisaiyajin bombardeara o pai que piscava nervoso tentando lembrar se Gohan tinha feito alguma pergunta parecida com aquela quando criança.

Lembrou-se de uma vez, em um piquenique a beira do lago, um ano após o aviso de mirai Trunks; e Chichi contara uma história envolvendo...

— Não me diga que é a cegonha quem traz, porque eu sei que não é! Eu consigo sentir um ki na barriga da Videl, e ela participou do ritual para o senhor se tornar Super Saiyajin God — Goten disse sério.

Aah, sim! Era essa a origem da curiosidade do pequeno: a gravidez da cunhada.

Goku realmente não sabia como agir diante daquela situação, contudo, tentaria inventar algo convincente, inspirado em seu trabalho de agricultor.

— Ok, Goten! Você venceu. Irei te contar tudo! — Um sorriso largo se abriu no rosto do minisaiyajin, e ele logo pulou no sofá, sentando em posição de lótus sobre o estofado vermelho com o queixo apoiado no pequeno punho. Goku riu com a expressão compenetrada do filho e começou sua explicação: — Quando duas pessoas se amam muito, mas muito mesmo; elas decidem transformar esse amor todo em uma sementinha, que pode se tornar um filho ou não. Isso vai depender do cuidado em conjunto da mamãe, que é como uma árida terra, e do papai, que é como a água e o sol; para que então a sementinha floresça e se torne um lindo bebê — o Saiyajin respondeu um tanto incerto, estava tão nervoso, mas tão nervoso, que as palavras pularam de sua boca praticamente sozinhas.

— É sério?! — os olhinhos escuros de Goten brilharam animados, crentes na explicação que o pai acabara de lhe dar.

— Sério! E quanto mais essas duas pessoas se amam e cultivam juntas a sementinha, mais forte, lindo e inteligente o filho é! — Goku completou, desejando um radiante sorriso do caçula, no entanto, os olhinhos tão vibrantes caíram desanimados.

— Não é verdade! — o minisaiyajin exclamou, irritado.

— Ah... é? E por que não? — o Son mais velho indagou, temeroso com a relutância do filho, já que não possuía capacidade alguma de inventar um argumento melhor do que aquele.

— Você não cuidou de mim. Estava morto! — acusou Goten. Embora não demonstrasse nenhum ressentimento, era impossível não reconhecer a tristeza de crescer sem a presença do pai. — Apenas a mamãe! De mim e do Gohan! Sozinha!

— Go-GoTen — Goku gaguejou, baixinho, ressentido. Presenciar as lágrimas embaçarem os orbes expressivos do caçula, doera bem mais do que qualquer árduo momento que passara em cada umas das batalhas travadas, seja na terra, no outro mundo, ou no infindo cinco minutos em Namekusei.

Seu pequeno duvidava do seu amor por ele, por Chichi e por Gohan. E em tese sabia que suas atitudes, em sua maioria impulsivas, só reforçavam a insegurança do filho.

Ele levou a mão ao rosto de Goten, e o afagou, limpando as quentes lágrimas que escorriam, molhando suas fofas bochechas. — É claro que eu cuidei de você, mesmo no outro mundo. O senhor Kaioh pode provar!

— Mas... — o minisaiyajin piscou, repetidas vezes, engolindo os próprios soluços, e Goku sentiu que devia mais explicações:

— Alguns dias antes do torneio do Cell, o Vegeta me contou que os homens e as mulheres Saiyajins, quando decidem terem um filhotinho, fazem um vínculo...

— Você e a mamãe fizeram isso? O Gohan e a Videl? O tio Vegeta e a tia Bulma também para ter o Trunks? Como é? — curioso, Goten voltou a se animar na mesma hora, interrompendo o pai com seus bombardeios.

Visivelmente vermelho, Goku pousou a mão no próprio pescoço, coçando-o. E com toda a calma e paciência do mundo, explicara sobre o tal vínculo Saiyajin ao filho. Claro que houvera cuidado para não avançar o tempo do pequeno, que prestes a completar oito anos, ainda não estava preparado para receber todos os verdadeiros detalhes.

(…)

— Então, você beijou o pescoço da mamãe e ela o seu para ficarem sempre conectados, mesmo estando longe um do outro?

— Isso aí — Goku piscou ao filho, satisfeito consigo mesmo. Conseguira, sozinho, fazer sua mini cópia entender um assunto tão complexo.

— E como eu e o Gohan, somos lindos, fortes e inteligentes, isso significa que você e a mamãe se amam de verdade! — o minisaiyajin exclamou, com os olhinhos brilhando de emoção.

— Nos amamos sim, Goten, muito mesmo! — Goku abriu um largo sorriso, confirmando, e ganhara um abraço cheio de ternura do caçula que gritou em altos pulmões:

— A família Son é a mais forte do universo!

Acabara de anoitecer, depois de uma agradável e relaxante tarde ao lado das amigas, Chichi estava de volta ao seu amado lar, para seus meninos.

— Maamaaãe! — Goten correu até ela assim que a viu adentrar a porta.

— Olá, meu presentinho do céu. Se divertiram muito sem mim? — ela perguntou enquanto se abaixava para dar um estalado beijo na bochecha do filho.

— Sim, muito! O papai me explicou como são feitos os bebês. Ele explicou direitinho, detalhe por detalhe — o minisaiyajin informou, com sua peculiar inocência.

— Seu pai... O quê? — Chichi questionou, incrédula, voltando a se erguer de pé.

— Ele me contou sobre o vínculo Saiyajin que vocês fizeram para me gerarem antes dele partir para o outro mundo — os olhos da Son tremeram com a informação e logo foram direcionados ao marido.

— Oi. Meu amor. — Goku disse entre os dentes de um amarelo sorriso ao notar as chamas no olhar da esposa.

— Finalmente alguém me contou a verdade em vez daquela mentirada toda com cegonha e abelhas — Goten disse simplesmente.

— GOOKUUU — Chichi berrou, fazendo a casa inteira estremecer.

Percebendo a fúria da mãe, Goten flutuou veloz para o quarto, se trancando no cômodo em seguida.

Mesmo morrendo de medo pela mulher que se aproximava, bufando em ira. Calmo, Goku levou os dedos à testa e se teletransportou de imediato até o primeiro ki que sentira.

— Urfa! — Goku suspirou, batendo a mão em seu gi laranja, verificando se conseguira escapar ileso da mulher.

— Aaargh, seu verme, o que veio fazer aqui?

— Chichi quer me matar, Vegeta!

— Humpf. O que você aprontou dessa vez?

— E-eu contei para o Goten como são feitos os bebês através do vínculo Saiyajin.

— Que vínculo é esse, papai? Se o Goten já sabe, eu também quero saber! — o minisayajin de cabelos lilás e olhos azuis, que treinava com o pai no jardim da corporação cápsula perguntou curioso.

— KAAAKAAROTTOOOO!

* * *

Nota Autora:

Oi.

E essa foi minha segunda oneshot que é meu amorzinho. Foi escrita no natal de 2017, inspirada em uma pergunta de um priminho meu sobre: "Como minha irmãzinha foi parar na barriga da mamãe?"

Ah. Bem... Sempre fico aflita no universo original, maass, para essa família há carinho em cada letra, juro! Torço para que tenham gostado.

Reviews?!


End file.
